


Forgive me Father, for I will sin

by OuKuang



Series: How (not) to become a Wizard [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Bad Fashion Choices, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Kindergartener Taeyong, M/M, Religious Cults, and lots of Jesus for you sinners, father jaehyun, thirst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuKuang/pseuds/OuKuang
Summary: “You’re so naughty Taeyong, thirsting for a man whose heart is already taken.”- “Don’t you think Jaehyun would be open for polygamy? Jesus shouldn’t have that fine man all for himself, damn.”“... sounds like you already have a special place in hell reserved for you.”The anticipation of going on a date with his long-time crush and local priest Jaehyun sends Taeyong into a spiral of endless thirst, embarrassing childhood-flashbacks and sheer madness.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Jesus, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: How (not) to become a Wizard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700170
Kudos: 5





	Forgive me Father, for I will sin

Today was supposed to be a good day.

A day that started with pancakes for breakfast and ended with cupcakes for dinner. Maybe some work in between, but all in all a day one would look forward to.

Not a day on which one walked along the dark streets in the pouring rain with a blanket full of vomit. But that's exactly what Taeyong was doing.

Since he worked in a kindergarten, which was largely financed by donations from well off parents, it was more a compulsion than benevolence to clean the misfortune in his arms. Seoham, one of Taeyong's protégés, had eaten something his stomach didn’t agree with at dinner and had promptly vomited all over the blanket he had been tucked into. His favorite cuddly blanket.

"Just wash it and bring it tomorrow for your shift!" another teacher had suggested. But when Taeyong tried to do just that and disappeared into the kindergarten's household room with the holy piece of cloth, this plan fell into the water. Quite literally.

"Ah, Jesus..." Swearing, he raised his foot to inspect his dripping slipper. With a squelching sound, he had stepped into a pool of water, the source of which Taeyong quickly found. The washing machine.

It wasn't the first time and they would just call someone to fix it, but the kindergarten would close soon, and parents would come to pick up the rest of the children after numerous overtime hours. And Taeyong did not dare to give Seoham’s parents any or even a dirty blanket. The kindergarten teacher loved his work and all the kids entrusted to him, yet sometimes the parents did an all too great job in spoiling their kids to the point they were nothing but a hassle to deal with. Which was the case for Seoham, who wouldn’t stop screaming and crying about the loss of his beloved blanket his mother had gotten him for his birthday last week. Alongside a puppy, three remote control cars and a tablet. Since apparently that’s what a four-year-old needs.

Therefore, for the sake of everyone involved, Taeyong, after nervously checking out Naver Map, hurried to the nearest laundromat located at the other end of the street.

~

“Taeyong!”

Someone called his name, a deep but clear voice. A familiar one. Taeyong turned around and saw him, this angel without wings. The long legs stretched out and casually leaning back. His hair was a single mess and looked like the most beautiful bird's nest Taeyong had ever seen. This apparition sent from heaven sat right next to the front door, and now that Taeyong looked deep into this angel's eyes and his knees softened, it was a mystery he had not immediately noticed the other. The kindergarten teacher was suddenly engulfed into an aura so strong; he dropped the dirty blanket. That was when he noticed the angel was naked.

Well, not completely naked. When the god-like man rose and Taeyong's gaze inevitably fell on his Adonis body, he found that skin-colored boxer briefs preserved the last drop of curiosity. Apart from that, however, there was little room left to dream.

“F-father Jaehyun”

The words came out as a whisper as Taeyong’s voice failed him. No one could blame him, because the male model in the almost-Adams costume was none other than his local priest.

"You are my salvation! It's a blessing to see you, Tae!"

Taeyong swallowed at the sound of the deep voice as his legs approached the other as if controlled by themselves, almost falling over the blanket on the floor. There was a certain sense of urgency in the priest’s voice, which immediately alerted Taeyong. Was the priest in need? In danger? Had his clothes been stolen from him? If yes, Taeyong needed to thank that person sincerely.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? Should I...”, he started and suddenly became aware of the almost magnetic attraction to the other and stopped in his tracks, not even a meter in front of Father Jaehyun. The other’s smile and the sudden appearance of his dimples made Taeyong forget his words. So, he just stared. It was only a way of showing respect, since he himself was the first member and now self-proclaimed president of the Jaehyun-dimple-fan club and oh, was Taeyong a devoted leader.

If the priest felt awkward to be so bluntly stared at, he didn’t show it. Instead, he placed his hands on Taeyong shoulders. He was only slightly taller than him, yet Taeyong felt so tiny when he locked onto his gaze. The rumbling washing machines behind them turned into mere white noise. One second later, Taeyong lost the staring battle. He lowered his head and was now facing the chocolate bars on Jaehyun’s abdomen. Not much better. At least there were no apparent injuries. So why...

“Taeyong, could you take off your clothes for me?”

And this was when Taeyong’s mind went blank.

Without further ado, he stepped back and fumbled with the zipper of his jacket. He hastily opened it to throw it on the ground, followed by his shirt and jeans. Fabric fell like leaves in autumn, but Taeyong, now standing in front of the priest in only socks and boxers, suddenly felt like he was in the middle of summer.

The man in front of him didn’t flinch, the usually omnipresent look of innocence on his face now replaced with a smirk. He let his eyes go on a journey, wandering over every visible part of skin. It was a slow pilgrimage, Father Jaehyun took his time and only locked eyes with Taeyong when the latter gasped for air. He didn’t even mean to hold his breath, but the man in front of him had been the object of his desire for years now. Taeyong had even created a playlist called ‘Sad and Horny’, a fine selection of hoe anthems to listen to in very private moments.

“What a sight you are, Taeyong.” Jaehyun's voice was low, barely audible, but it made Taeyong cage his lower lips between his teeth. The distance between them disappeared. Jaehyun’s hands found their way back, this time placed on Taeyong’s hips. They gripped tight. A yelp. Jaehyun leaned in and Taeyong raised his head, making their lips touch as the other mouthed the following words.

“Forgive me Father, for I will sin.”

Taeyong had always imagined their first kiss to be soft, gentle lips moving against each other like a paintbrush in the hand of a skilled calligrapher, combining elegant strokes to form beautifully written words.  
Yet instead, Jaehyun’s cold lips pressed against his made him feel like tripping right into an ice hole. The boldness surprised Taeyong, but he didn’t mind enough to give any reaction besides clutching at the other’s shoulder blades.  
Their kiss was passionate from the start, but Taeyong’s eager and messy reciprocation animated the priest to deepen it further, greedy hands leaving their fixed position to roam over the other’s chest. Without breaking the kiss, Jaehyun pushed him back and they both stumbled along the hallway until Taeyong’s back hit a rumbling washing machine. 

Taeyong gasped and Jaehyun used the man’s parted lips to slip his tongue inside. It was met with an angry opponent and resulted in a sloppy battle for dominance that the right hand of God only lost because Taeyong’s left hand went astray and crept over his crotch.  
A victorious chuckle escaped the kindergartener’s lips as he successfully pushed Jaehyun’s tongue back.

His mouth tasted like peppermint. Like the gum he always offered his loyal sheep when they had choir practice and prepared for Sunday Service. Taeyong shivered upon realizing his probably tasted like beef stew and pudding they had served at kindergarten today. But he somehow guessed Jaehyun wouldn’t mind.

When they parted and Father Jaehyun leaned close to Taeyongs ear, the latter held his breath. What sinful words were about to pour out of that mouth? He was eager to know.

~

“Only the jacket, I mean. The heating doesn’t seem to work in here and I’m cold. If you don’t want to it’s fine too.”

What? Taeyong opened his eyes and slowly pushed the other’s wide torso away from himself. Those words made no sense. Didn’t he just strip in public to make out with his local priest?

Apparently not.

Because when he wanted to lean on the washing machine against which he was just pressed, he stumbled backwards. Jaehyun tried to grab him with an alarmed look but gravity worked quicker and Taeyong landed on his butt. Because the washing machine he needed for support was located a few meters behind him. In fact, when Jaehyun pulled the other back on his feet, Taeyong noticed they were standing at the exact same spot Jaehyun had made his request just a few moments earlier...

Another look at his arm, then down his entire body, revealed that he was still fully dressed.

“A-ah, sure, wait a second.” He stepped back and frowned as he slowly, very slowly opened his zipper. Bloody hell, he did not really just imagine all this. Was his life really this torturing dessert of dissatisfaction, his thirst strong enough to make a Fata Morgana appear right inside of this sleazy laundromat?

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat up.

“I’ve seen your arms before, Tae, don’t be embarrassed.” Jaehyun had the audacity to chuckle, but there was nothing of the smugness from Taeyong’s daydream a hot minute ago. Instead, the priest’s pure and angelic aura made the other feel even worse for having racy thoughts.

Silently, he held his jacket towards Jaehyun, which he accepted with a warm smile.

“So…” Taeyong started, trying hard to look anywhere but the other’s eyes. Luckily, the distracting abs were now covered in fabric. 

“What are you doing half-naked in a laundromat at…”, he checked his watch, “almost 9PM?”

“It’s washing day. I like to wash all of my clothes at once.”

“Oh. I see. Cool. Very minimalistic, I mean. It’s very trendy these days.”

Jaehyun's eyes widened. “Is it? I’m glad, it means more people are conscious of the environment.”

Taeyong nodded several times to underline his statement, perhaps a few times too much, until he noticed the blanket on the floor that had put him in this situation in the first place. Oh Seoham, he would get his cuddly blanket again, but Taeyong would make sure the boy wouldn't get the chocolate pudding he demanded every lunch. At least Taeyong took it upon himself to remain strong in the wake of the kid’s puppy eyes, but he knew his heart was too soft for it.

The kindergarten teacher put the dirty piece of fabric in the washing machine, turned it on and slowly turned around again. The angel of damnation had sat down on the bench again and smiled at him warmly. Taeyong swallowed harshly.

Jaehyun was a man of modesty. He was never tempted by the bargains in the supermarkets because he never entered them. What he couldn’t grow in his own garden behind the chapel, he would get from befriended farmers. His wardrobe was small and mainly consisted of worn-out, bleached rags. If it wasn’t for his captivating aura, he would look lost in them. His godlike beauty also helped, Taeyong figured. Yet he couldn’t help but feel disappointed Jaehyun was in fact going to a coin laundry instead of using his shredded abs as a washboard.

Jaehyun stretched out his legs, half smile still creeping on his face. “How are you these days, Taeyong? I missed you at Sunday Service.”

Ah, right. The remorse reappeared. Usually, Taeyong and his small family always attended church. More for the joy of being part of a community and a lively choir than out of actual loyalty to God. And maybe, just maybe seeing Father Jaehyun looking like a snack in front of the altar was also a factor. Sunday Service was the only occasion the priest would put on a decent set of clothes and the image of Jaehyun in a dark satin suit would haunt Taeyong in his dreams. The latter truly regretted not going to church yesterday. But also, it couldn’t be helped. After all, he did not expect that the ghosts of his past would suddenly catch up with him and kidnap his little brother. Within the blink of an eye, the facade of the oh so normal life he carefully built up over the years was ripped off, leaving Taeyong feeling cold and hollow. But that's another story.

“I’m okay now. It’s just that… Donghyuck…” Taeyong struggled to find an explanation that satisfied curiosity but did not reveal too much either.

“... had to change schools and go abroad? Yeah, Taeil told me.” 

Of course he did, Taeyong thought to himself and almost rolled his eyes. Him being so awkward around Jaehyun wouldn’t be so tragic if it wasn’t for his legal guardian being best friends with the priest.

Taeyong sighed only, looking rigidly at the washing drum. His response came moments later.

“I just hope he’s doing alright.”

“Donghyuck is a bright child, he can handle things. I am sure. He’s tough.” Jaehyun’s hand landed on Taeyongs knee so casually, it made the other jump. 

“Your entire family is, actually. I like everyone a lot.” The priest turned his head and waited patiently for Taeyong to do the same. When their eyes met, he continued with a soft smile. ”Including you.”

Slack-jawed Taeyong decided his nose was incredibly itchy, giving him an excuse to cover half of his face and the blush forming on his cheeks. If it wasn’t for Jaehyun’s captivating stare, maintaining eye contact would have been impossible.

“I… We all like you too. “, was the audible reaction Taeyong was able to produce. His hand was now awkwardly placed at the nape of his neck, scratching the skin there.

“You know what, we should hang out again, like we used to back in school. Just the two of us.”

Just the two of them. Taeyong bit the inside of his cheeks, realizing they both haven’t been alone within the radius of ten meters for probably ages. Well, except for that one time Taeyong entered the confessional box, with the sole purpose of sharing discreet private time with the priest. It didn’t work out. (“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” - “Oh, hello Taeyong!” “Euhm… shouldn’t you... I mean...” - “Tell me about your sins, Tae.” “Taeyong? Who is that? I… I have to go, bye!”) 

“I would like that.” Taeyong’s answer was sincere. How could he reject the possibility of meeting up with his daydream’s protagonist? However, the suggestion came so suddenly, he still was doubting he wasn’t hallucinating again. Too vivid was the memory of that one brave girl asking for Jaehyun’s number when they all went to the ice cream shop after choir practice. She was pretty and just approached the priest like it was nothing, even asking whether or not he was single. It was in vain though. “Oh, of course I can give you my number. As for the second question, I am basically married to Jesus, so… god bless you, child.” With those kindly spoken words of rejection, he had laid his hand on the girl’s forehead, before pulling up the zipper of his tracksuit and turning around on his heels to rejoin with the others. Upon witnessing the entire scene, Taeyong decided to never confess anything to Father Jaehyun ever again, neither his sins nor feelings.

Taeyong still spent the past few weeks trying out multiple cupcake recipes in order to find the perfect one to serve to Jaehyun and at least win over his stomach if he couldn’t reach his heart. Too bad the last batch was completely ruined, thanks to his friend Yuta mixing up salt and sugar. Eating the leftover frosting with spoons was still tasty though.

“Great! Are you free next Friday?” Jaehyun clapped his hands enthusiastically and fan club president Taeyong noticed the return of the priest’s infamous dimples.

“Ah, sure. Everything after 4pm should be fine.” Oh, was Taeyong trying to sound casual.

“Marvelous! You can come over and I’ll show you my carrots! Next week they’ll be ready to harvest!”

Again, Taeyong started to nod aggressively while massaging his clammy palms, hoping it would calm him down. Did Jaehyun forget choir practice was two days ago and he already saw the carrots? In fact, Father Jaehyun had proudly presented them the entire garden as if every ripening piece of vegetable was a child he had given birth to by himself.  
But Taeyong also remembered the priest’s preference to not wear shirts during garden work. The weather forecast had predicted warm and sunny weather the entire week and Taeyong thus expected high chances of bare-chested Jaehyun. 

Suddenly, a big grin creeped over Taeyong’s face. He looked at Seoham’s blanket rotating in the washing drum, then at the man next to him wearing nothing but a jacket and nude boxer briefs. Was this really happening? Or was this a dream in a dream?

“I can’t wait!”

Jaehyun's dimples deepened and the priest seemed contempt with Taeyong's level of excitement. When the priest got up to silence the singing washing machine and get out his clothes, he stopped in his tracks and turned around abruptly.

"Oh Taeyong! Please don't tell the others about it… yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there random person! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This work is actually a spin-off to "The Headless Hunt", which is a Haechan-centered fantasy story. Check it out if you want to know what Taeyong's family crisis is all about. And, of course, learn more about our beloved priest hyahya.
> 
> Stay fresh!


End file.
